Love Rush
by Cinndon Sodagard 'Halostar529
Summary: Its been one week sense Turbo's Defeat and Vanellope's rise to power, although the other racers have started being friendly to her again, some old habits die hard. -Vanillabutter Story -Rated K Disclamer; I dont own any of the Characters in this story nor do i own Wreck it Ralph


**Editor Note; This is my first fanfic, so feedback is appreciated. Thank you**

**-Halostar529**

**Love Rush**

**I**ts been one week sense the defeat of the rogue racer Turbo at the hands of Wreck-It Ralph. After his defeat, the sweet racers of Sugar Rush have gone back to their normal routines, and have readjusted themselves with their new leader, The Glitch, turned Princess, turned President. Vanellope Von Schweetz. Of course, somethings never change...

**Scene 1; The Sugar Rush Speedway Grandstands**

**R**ancis Fluggerbutter was speeding down the final straight away toward the Finish line, a look of determination on his face. Just In front of him was Vanellope Von Schweetz, a racer to heart and a good friend to Rancis. behind them, trailing in 3rd, was Taffyta Muttonfudge, who was pushing her cart to its limits in an attempt to overtake Rancis and Vanellope to take first place in today's Random Roster Race.

**A**lthough Rancis was determined to take the first place slot, Vanellope was one step ahead of him, every time he tried to overtake her, she would cut him off. "Nice Try Fluggerbutt!" yelled Vanellope. The 3 racers crossed the finish line, Vanellope in first, closely followed by Rancis, then Taffyta. Rancis put his head on his steering wheel as he came to a stop. 'How does she do that?' he thought. As he raised his head up, he saw Vanellope walking toward him, his heart began to race, He has had a crush on Vanellope since before Turbo was defeated, but he was to frightened to go against what was said about Vanellope, but with Turbo defeated, and with all the racers being friendly to her, Rancis knew that he would have to ask her how she felt about him.

**"N**ice Racing out there Fluggerbutt, that was a close one." expressed Vanellope as she walked over to Rancis. "Thank you, you did great too. Congrads." replied Rancis. He turned his head and ran his hand through his hair and smiled. As Vanellope walked away, Rancis couldn't help but stare. 'oh how beautiful she is' he though. His face turned slightly red and he showed a love-struck smile.

**"**Good job out there Taffy. You tried your hardest." "Thanks Vanellope" expressed Taffyta. "You ran a great race today" "You did pretty good yourself Taffyta." replied Vanellope. Taffyta glanced over at Rancis, whose face was as red as a cherry. She Smiled "you pulled some nice moves against Rancis at the very end". Vanellope looked back at Rancis, he quickly turned his head away, hoping not to be caught. 'what is Fluggerbutt doing over there?' Vanellope thought to herself.

**S**he has had a crush on Rancis for awhile now, even back before Turbo was defeated, she had always though Rancis was the cute one out of all the racers. She smiled as she turned back to Taffyta. "Is Fluggerbutt up to something?" she asked."I don't know, but he was staring at you with a strange look on his face" replied Taffyta."Maybe he likes you" the though made Vanellope blush "do you think so?" she said. "I don't know Vanellope, but it seems like he cant keep his eyes off of you." Vanellope's face started turning red. "Why? do you like him?" asked Taffyta."Well, I um" Vanellope replied. Her face was turning very red. she smiled. "You do like him. don't you Vanellope?" she looked at the ground, smiling, "Yes, but.." "But what?" Taffyta asked. "..but i don't know if he likes me" "Well Vanellope, his face is just as red as yours is, so that may be a hint." Vanellope turned back around at Rancis, even though his back was turned it was clear something was up.

**R**ancis continued to stare at Vanellope, looking away as she turned back to face him. 'does she like me too?' he asked himself as he turned away from her again. 'Maybe she likes me too, she is noticing me'.

**"S**o what are you going to do Vanellope?" asked Taffyta as Vanellope turned back toward her. "well," she started. "Well what?" Taffyta replied. Then she got an idea, "I will ask him in the Candy Tree Forest" "Good idea." Taffyta remarked. Vanellope nodded. "So why are you still here?" Taffyta asked. "Right." Vanellope looked back at Rancis, who was looking away from her. She started walking back toward Rancis's cart. Taffyta rolled her eyes 'Its about time she got the nerve to do it' she thought as she hopped in her cart and sped away.

**V**anellope walked toward Rancis, who was looking down at his cart as she walked up to him. "Hey Rancis." said Vanellope, nervously. Rancis looked back up from his cart, but kept his back to her, as his face was more red then a cherry. "H-Hey Vanellope" he replied. "Hey Fluggerbutt why is your face more red then a cherry?" Rancis felt a cold feeling rush through him. He turned and faced Vanellope. "um." he stalled "S-Sunburn?" "Are you sure?" Vanellope asked with a smug look on her face, knowing he just made that up. "Y-Yeah, Sunburn" "I highly doubt that Fluggerbutt" Vanellope said. Rancis gave her a smile. She rolled her eyes "So, were you doing anything after the race?" "N-No, why?" Rancis replied. "Well i was thinking of going for a stroll in the Candy Tree Forest, i wanted to know if you would like to join me?"

**R**ancis's heart was racing. 'Did she already know that he liked her?' Rancis thought. "Sure, i can join you." "Then come on Fluggerbutt, or I am going to leave you there like a cherry" His face was still as red as a cherry. Rancis and Vanellope jumped in their carts and drove off to the Candy Tree Forest.

**Scene 2; the Candy Tree Forest**

**R**ancis still had some red left on his cheeks as Vanellope was guiding him through the Candy Tree Forest. "Hey Rancis!" He looks up at Vanellope "Come over here, i want to show you this cool spot!" Rancis ran through the tree line and came across the top of a cliff that had a great view of the entire game. His eyes gazed out over the entire game, stopping at the game logo in the far distance.

**"I**ts incredible" Rancis expressed as Vanellope walked up to his side. "I know, i come up here every so often. its a beautiful view..." Rancis looked at her and said in a soft tone "...much like you.". Vanellope looked at him, "What did you just say?" she asked. Rancis blushed and looked back over the cliffs. "Nothing.." he said. "Vanellope eyed him. "I don't think it was nothing." Rancis turns around "maybe it was something in the forest?" Vanellope shakes her head, "We are the only 2 out here Fluggerbutt." Rancis turned back to the cliff. "Hey, why is your face red again?" Rancis looked down."T-The wind." Vanellope looked at him with a smirk on her face "I doubt that, Rancis." Rancis sighs. 'He does like me.' "You have been acting very strange ever sense the race ended earlier." Vanellope said. Rancis sighs. "Vanellope." "Yes Rancis?" "Look, there is something I have been wanting to say to you." Vanellope looks up in slight shock "What may that be Fluggerbutt?" Vanellope asked. "I have had a crush on you for awhile, i always though you were the most beautiful of all the racers." Vanellope's eyes widen in shock, "You really mean that?" Rancis nods "In my eyes, your the sweetest thing in this entire game." Vanellope couldn't believe what she just heard, she just stood there, silently, just looking at Rancis, completely in shock. Rancis waited for a response from her, but she just stood there.

**"V**anellope?" he asked, No response. He lowers his head and closes his eyes. "Vanellope, I.." before he could finish, he was cut off when Vanellope lifted his head and kissed him. She took him completely by surprised, but it didn't take long for Rancis to join in. They made out for a good few minutes as the sun was slowly lowering below the sugary horizon. Vanellope ended the kiss and looked at Rancis. "Vanellope?" he asked. "I have also had a huge crush on you Rancis. I always though you were the cutest of all the other racers." He blushes at Vanellope. "Really?" he asked. She nods. They hugged each other in the dim light of the Sugar Rush sunset. "Hey Nelly?","Yes Flugs?","I love you.","I love you too" They started making out under the setting sun. "Hey Flugs, why don't you come and stay the night with me?" Vanellope asked. "I would like nothing more then that Nelly." They turned to face the setting sun. "Lets go Rancis." she gives him a quick kiss on the lips and they head back to their carts.


End file.
